U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,551 entitled “Knee Positioner” describes limb surgery on the human body including knees, knee replacement, fracture repair, as well as similar hand, foot, and ankle surgery such that the joint or limb to be operated on is precisely and predictably positioned during such surgery.
Optimum positioning requires a large range of positive positioning adjustments to be easily available so that the limb or joint to be treated is initially positioned and thereafter maintained in the desired position.
The aforementioned knee positioner utilizes a first knob for controlling flexion and extension, a second knob for controlling rotation, a third knob to attach the knee positioner to the table and a lever to release the surgical boot.
It would be functionally and economically advantageous to provide such a knee positioner with a single lever to clamp the knee positioner to the operating table and a simple lever for simple and easy adjustment of the knee positioner unit, per se.